


阿根廷，别为我哭泣

by thefloatinglife



Category: Guardian - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19073791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefloatinglife/pseuds/thefloatinglife





	阿根廷，别为我哭泣

阿根廷，别为我哭泣

白宇在绍兴录完节目，一身疲惫地乘车回横店拍戏。

 

他正戴着耳机，听着轻音乐准备瞌睡一会儿，叮一声，微信新消息提示音，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼，打开微信一看，却是五四之后再无联系的朱一龙，给他分享了一首歌—《阿根廷别为我哭泣》。

他有些莫名其妙，当下就回了一个问号。

他和朱一龙的关系，一直以来，十分微妙。

他还记得镇魂宣传期，有采访问他，和朱一龙默契如何。他耿直地讲了，他和龙哥，一见面便十分投缘的，对手戏十分带劲，这是难得的事，他不觉得有什么好隐瞒，便照实说。

反而朱一龙，采访时说的话，跟他私下对他的评价，不太一样，或者说，他采访回答问题，总很谨慎，一句“白宇特别好”已经是极限了。

可私下他对他，却极其依恋的。他一开始觉得朱一龙高冷话少，可是他也没想到，自己几个月主动去逗他、撩他，到最后，会搞到这种境地—对方像雏鸟认主一样，总爱跟着他、挨着他坐、好多事依赖他。

好在这人从小家教甚严，倒也做不出什么出格的事，顶多给他买买早饭，求他带着玩游戏，问他有什么好玩的活动可以一起玩。

 

白宇从小到大阅历倒也不少，见过各种人，也见过同性恋，还遇到过同性恋向他表白。他钢管直了那么多年，而且一直没断过女朋友，遇到这种情况自然礼貌地拒绝了。

可他没碰到过朱一龙这样的—他长得美，有种超越性别的美，眨眨眼，便有许多人愿为他赴汤蹈火，眉眼之间有一种清艳，笑起来却一派天真浪漫。而他看他的眼神，他的依恋，虽然很是暧昧，但不涉情欲。

这样搞得他也不好摊开了说—说什么呢？龙哥你别靠这么近，你呼吸喷我脖子上了直男不这样哦，还是，龙哥你别这样看着我，我会以为，你爱上我？

他晓得他的孤独，在人群里，他总格格不入，白宇那么努力，想活跃气氛，想带领着他、融入众人的欢乐之中，可他的身周，像有一层隔膜。

“小时候，我很话唠，像你。”他说。

“龙哥你开什么玩笑，咱俩能一样吗，我可是孩子王，你可差远了吧，肯定从小是个书生。”白宇调侃着。

 

朱一龙赧然，看了他一眼，轻声怼回来，“就你皮。”

白宇呵呵笑着，撸了撸朱一龙的头毛。这种事他一般不干，俗话说男人头、女人腰，摸不得。可偏偏这时候，朱一龙的神情显得格外稚嫩。

“后来，我长到十几岁，就不怎么说话了。”他又说。

 

“为什么？”白宇很好奇，十几岁，那是他最火热的青春，跟着一帮哥们走南闯北，打架撩妹，释放着肆无忌惮的荷尔蒙。

“没有人听。”朱一龙淡淡地说，“不像现在。”过了片刻，他又加上这么一句。

白宇瞬间心慌。他想提醒一下朱一龙，他俩在一起的时间不多了，演员就这命，飘来飘去，交朋友也是浮萍聚散，无常得很。

况且，照娱乐圈的常理，这种双男主剧，播了之后肯定就是解绑期，明面上俩男主不能互动不说，最好私底下都少来往，省得被抓包，炒一些上面很不乐意看到、不小心就会遭封杀的同性绯闻。

可是他看着朱一龙眷恋的眼神，挨着他坐着的温驯的姿态，有些幼稚的搓着手的小动作，忽然不忍心了。让这个梦更久一些，不好吗？

 

他有一天晚上做了一个可怕的梦，哦，也不算可怕，就是有些惊悚。他梦见自己结婚了，婚房里那洁白的新娘戴着面纱，他不由自主地一步步走向新娘，激动地掀开她的面纱，却露出朱一龙的脸，而且龙哥在笑，笑中带泪，他不受控制地去亲吻那些泪水，拥着他慢慢倒在床上…

 

半夜惊醒后，白宇反思了一下自己，他知道自己有一个显著的缺点，就是心太软。可另一方面，朱一龙对他而言，也具有吸引力，他好像是男人、又好像不是。

后来发生的一切，野马脱缰一样，脱离了他的控制，简单说来，就是，他和女友分手后伤心，朱一龙好心陪他喝酒，但两人酒量都不怎么样，于是酒后乱性，他把朱一龙给上了。其实这事说来蹊跷。因为，拼体力他是比不过对方的，他也就是个纸片人身材，他回想起来，那只能是龙哥愿意，愿意这么顺从他罢了。

 

所以刚才他接到这条微信的时候，还没有从迷糊状态清醒过来的大脑，出现的第一个画面，居然是朱一龙给他口的时候，那温婉动人的表情，他一下子清醒了—可他和龙哥自那次之后就疏远了彼此啊，大家都好害怕，害怕假戏真做。

 

镇魂之后一年多，又发生了什么呢？接连不断的代言，新戏，各种活动，他和朱一龙也就是偶尔问候一下彼此，谁都不敢提起过去。打游戏倒是常打的，因为龙哥每次都找他，技术太差没人愿意带，只能找他。

 

白宇空窗了大半年，其实时常有些小心思，像暗香浮动着，他能想起朱一龙头发的香气，大概他的洗发水是柑橘味的。

但也只是想一想。人的思想是自由的，且不会被人读取，这真好。

他的经纪公司，有几个经验老道的人，对朱一龙是很反感了，确切说，是对朱一龙的团队。他们时不时地，也会在他面前唠嗑几句，什么大流量的攀登之路，脚底下可都是尸山血海，拉踩别人上位是寻常操作，宇哥，你没看见吗，对家的拉踩通稿？还有啊，你那前同事，时不时地，穿衣打扮、发微博时间点，玄之又玄啊，那不是为了媚CP粉是为什么？

白宇一笑。他以前很在意微博，很在意粉丝，后来发现，这个虚拟世界里都是噪音，便不甚在意了。毕竟，这不是他选的路。他的战场，永远在镜头底下。

朱一龙做过的事，他都清楚，可以他对他的了解，这个内心尚有些童心的人，还真不一定是在配合团队，就算衣服首饰是为了带货，那他唱的那些歌呢？那么用力地唱陈粒的《小半》，一个同性恋女歌手写暗恋的歌，为什么？

想一想有些悲哀，他是没法说破的，否则小心思就暴露了。

他是个有担当的男人，如果不能给对方一个未来，又何必捅破窗户纸。

二零一九年五月四号，他俩居然可以同台表演了。后台化妆间遇到龙哥，相逢一笑，仿佛往事俱成云烟，两人又是光风霁月的好兄弟。

 

可就算他俩举动都不出格，一起走的视频还是被人放在网上,引发了当年镇魂热播的盛况—镇魂兄弟同框。CP粉狂欢，纯粉悲泣，甚至当场脱粉，大家都是为了那点见不得光的小心思罢了。

后来就有了朱一龙经纪人为了固粉危机公关，点赞了一条谴责白宇团队捆绑行为的微博，那条微博里写的内容纯属子虚乌有，可是，经纪人的行为，无异于一条导火索，引发了粉丝之间、无休无止的战争。

大家恍然大悟,哦，原来那个不怎么红的要蹭当红流量的热度啊，明白了明白了。娱乐圈最势利，拜高踩低。

白宇偶尔会看到这些言论，他也懒得解释，甚至懒得上微博。

他只是偶尔，怀念一下一年前，朱一龙挨近他，想看他打游戏的时候,小鹿一样纯真依赖的眼神。

五四之后他俩几乎断了联系。各自忙各自的，连游戏也不打了。

今天这条，难道是朱一龙发错信息？

可紧接着，对话框又显示，对方正在输入…

白宇没有了睡意，盯着微信。

“你看看歌词好吗？”下一条信息说。

白宇怔愣了一下。

“求求你了。”又是一条。

“求求你了。”他还记得，以前朱一龙便时不时轻声跟他说这句，有时候是为了撒娇，有时候是为了耍赖。他从来都抗拒不了。

这次也不例外。  
http://music.163.com/song/29129776/?userid=1567190056 (@网易云音乐)

那并不容易

你甚至会觉得奇怪

 

当我试着解释我的感受

在我做了这一切之后

我仍然需要你的爱  
你不会相信我

我不得不这样做

我得做些改变

不能一生潦倒望着窗外

始终照不到太阳

因此

我选择了自由

四处奔波

尝试每一件新鲜的事

但没有什么能让我留下深刻的印象

我从未离开过你  
在我狂妄的岁月、我疯狂的人生里  
我依然信守诺言  
不要远离我  
不管是名与利 我不曾有所求  
尽管对全世界来说  
它们正是我所追求的  
它们都是幻象  
不能解决一切  
它们所承诺的答案  
一直都摆在眼前  
我爱你  
也期望你爱我  
我说得太多了吗  
我已经想不出什么话来

对你说  
但你所需要做的就是看着我  
明白我说的每个字都是真的

 

是了，他尚且记得，那天他俩欢好，翌日他半睡半醒，而朱一龙在他耳边说，白宇，我好爱你，现在也是,以后也是。


End file.
